


Goodnight Moon

by exovelvetwriters



Category: EXO (Band), Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, EXOVelvet, F/M, Slice of Life
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 23:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exovelvetwriters/pseuds/exovelvetwriters
Summary: It truly was a dream—at least for him. The way they could look upon the stars each night, the way they were cramped inside, the way he had her within his reach.But she had dreams of her own—way beyond that tiny little cottage he calls their home.Genre: Slice of Life, Prompt: Rendezvous
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Yerim | Yeri, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Yerim | Yeri
Kudos: 9
Collections: EXOVelvetWritersFest 2.0





	Goodnight Moon

_ “You are my angel.” _

That was the last thing he heard before he woke up from his slumber. His eyes were still heavy. Was it from all the alcohol he drank that night? Or maybe from the tears it brought afterwards? He wasn’t really sure.

He glanced at the wall clock hanging from the adjacent wall. It’s past noon. He’s late. But really, who the hell cares about being late?

He used to be a morning person. He’d always repeat that overused phrase about the bird and the worm. She always finds it funny. But now, he barely had the energy—no, the motivation to even get up from his bed.

And so, he laid there quietly. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about his what ifs, thinking about what could’ve been. His mind wandering through the abyss, hoping that he would find whatever the hell he was looking for.

Hoping to find the one thing he could’ve done.

_ Earlier... _

_ 1 new message. _

_ “8PM ulit. The usual. ;)” _

His eyes lit up as he read the text. It’s funny how it could instantly give him an energy boost. It’s just what he needed after a long tiring day at work.

“Kyung, out na ako ng 7:30 ha?” he told his friend with his smile reaching his eyes

“Bakit?” Kyungsoo asked

“Tuesday ngayon.” Jongdae said while wiggling his brows

“Right.” Kyungsoo sighed “Text mo nalang si Chanyeol. Sabihin mo agahan.”

“Done.” Jongdae responded “Thanks boss!”

He went ahead and enveloped Kyungsoo in a hug which the latter responded with flicking his arms away.

“Tigilan mo nga ako, bwisit ka.” Kyungsoo wriggled out of Jongdae’s hug.

“Sus. Love mo naman ako.” Jongdae teased

“Umalis ka na nga sa harap ko. Bigay mo to dun sa table 11.” he passed on a tray and pushed him out of the kitchen

Jongdae just chuckled as he made his way to the said table. Kyungsoo can be harsh sometimes but he means well.

Working at his friend’s bar surely have its perks. He gets to have free drinks, he never worries about being late, which he rarely does, and most importantly, he can leave early during Tuesdays, a.k.a the most important day of the week.

His aunt owns a small private beach resort in the area and so, it became a habit for him to go there every day. He even has his own spot there. It was a cottage located at the more secluded parts of the resort. The area where it is located is elevated and surrounded with trees. It was relatively far from the bay and it was slightly dark around there so no one really bothered to stay there. But for him, it was paradise. There’s nothing more comforting for him than silence. And besides, he never really loved the sun all that much. He would rather see the stars and the moon and he had the best view from that cottage.

It was a Tuesday night, year 2015 when he met Yeri. He was lounging in his cottage while listening to Sleeping with Sirens’ “If I’m James Dean, You’re Audrey Hepburn” when a girl came running towards him.

“Sir, uhm, can I stay here?” she said, running out of breath

Jongdae, who’s loss for words, only stared at her with confusion in his eyes

_ “Pano to napadpad dito?” _ he thought.

“Please. I just really need somewhere to stay.” She pleaded

He thought she looked desperate and so he just nodded and plugged in his earphones back.

“Thank you, sir!” she said gleefully then went ahead and 

“One thing,” he said

“Yep? What is it?” Yeri looked at him

“Wag mo akong tawaging sir. Nakakatanda.”

“Well, you certainly look older than me though.” She blurted out

“Aba’t—” Jongdae was dumbfounded to say the least

“Joke lang! hehe” Yeri said while both her hands formed a peace sign

Jongdae just rolled his eyes. Right. She’s a kid.

“Bakit ka ba nandito? Pano mo nahanap tong cottage na to?” he asked, his eyes still glued at his MP3 player, skipping endlessly trying to find the right song.

“Well, me and my friends kasi were playing truth or dare…”

_ “Ah. Conyo pa nga.”  _ Jongdae thought

“Then they dared me to make amin daw to my crush and I can’t, for the love of God, make amin to him noh! So, I ran as fast and as far as I could until I found this kubo.”

“Tsk. Tsk. So tinakasan mo pala” he whispered to himself

“What?” Yeri asked “You were saying something”

“Ha? Wala. Ang akin lang naman, delikado yang ginagawa niyo. Pano nalang kung masamang tao pala ako diba?” he lectured

“Hmm you don’t seem like a bad guy naman eh” she shrugged

Jongdae sighed “Ilang taon ka na ba?”

“Twenty. And you?” she asked

“Twenty-three. See? Hindi pa ako matanda.”

“I never said you’re  _ old  _ old. I just said na you look older than me and I’m right.” She said

“Sus. Tatlong taon lang naman” He answered before lying down

His eyes wandered through the night sky, listening to Go Radio’s “Goodnight Moon”.

There’s something really comforting about the night sky for Jongdae. It reminds him that even in darkness, there is beauty and that beauty comes in the form of stars.

_ 'Cause I've been trying way too long _

_ To try and be the perfect song _

_ When our hearts are heavy burdens _

_ We shouldn't have to bear alone _

His thoughts were disturbed when Yeri pulled one of his earplugs from him

“What are you listening to?” she asked as she inserted it in her ear “Why are you suddenly so gloomy?”

He just rolled his eyes and let her be

_ A goodnight kiss from goodnight you? _

_ The kind of hope they all talk about _

_ The kind of feelings we sing about _

_ Sit in our bedrooms and read aloud _

_ Like a passage from Goodnight Moon _

_ From Goodnight Moon _

“Oh wow… People listen to these songs pa pala.” She said

“Hey. It’s much better than most of the songs this day. Pay respect.” He said

“LOL. Whatever you say lolo” she stuck her tongue out “But seriously, you need a playlist update”

“Oh yeah? Ano naming irerecommend mo? Let me guess, Taylor Swift?”

“Hey! Her songs are good kaya! Try listening to All Too Well or Enchanted. Ahhh they’re the best. Her storytelling is just so… hmmm” she said while doing the chef’s kiss gesture

“Ang baduy” he commented

“Ugh wala ka lang taste” Yeri rolled her eyes.

That night, their friendship was born.

Jongdae learned that Yeri was the daughter of their barangay’s captain. She often comes to his aunt’s resort because her father is a close friend of his uncle.

“You’re tita Kim’s nephew? Pero bakit ngayon lang kita nakita dito?” she asked

“Well, ngayon ka lang naman ata nagawi dito sa part na to ng resort.” He shrugged

“True that.” She nodded “Hey. Would you mind if I stop by here minsan?” she asked

“Bakit naman?” he looked at her

“Hmm nothing naman. This area is really good for stargazing kasi. Don’t worry, I won’t disturb your emo session. Just text me kung kelan ako pwede pumunta. Pleaaaase” she said while rubbing her hands and showing him her puppy eyes

“Amp. Para naman tong ano” he chuckled “Sige lang. Punta ka lang anytime. Boring din naman dito pag mag-isa”

“Really? OMG thanks Dae!” she squealed

Jongdae just looked at her, smiling.

Every Tuesday night, they would come there and talk about mundane things like how unnecessary her haircut was, his great fascination with emo bands and how he grew tired of them years later, all her crushes whom she never really understood what made her like them, just everything.

For the first time in his life, he was able to talk about his father’s passing. How it made him feel incomplete, how he thought it was his fault.

For the first time in his life, he was able to tell someone about his dreams. How he felt that they were unreachable, how he gave up on them.

And through it all, she just sat there and listened. Without judgements. Without prejudice. No whys. No hows. Only the comforting sound of silence. And that’s all she needs.

It does made him feel good that there’s something that he could call his own now.

In one of those Tuesdays, while sitting on the wooden bench by the beach, she asked him.

“Do you think I can make it?” she said, looking far

“Ano yun?” he turned to her

“You know, owning one of these” she extended her hands motioning to the resort while he just looked at her

She sighed “Sorry Dae. I know my problems are nothing compared to yours.” She chuckled lightly “But I really desperately want this. I don’t know. Maybe it’s just the nerves. You know, final exams are coming so… Ahh sorry talaga. I’m not usually madrama and a—”

“Yerms.” He held her hand “Your dreams are never too little. I know you can do it. I’m sure you can do it.” He gave her a reassuring smile “And I’ll be with you in every step of the way.”

Yeri’s eyes are filled to the brim. She rarely told any of her problems out loud because she’s worried about what he might think of them, that maybe he would belittle them, but when she does, Jongdae always know the right words to say.

It’s safe to say that they found what they needed in each other. And maybe, that’s just what everybody needs. A person who will listen.

And now, 5 years later, he still feels the same giddiness he felt from all those little rendezvous.

Five years is a long time.

Long enough for him to see that girl who once disturbed his peace as a woman to whom his heart belongs.

And there she was, standing in that little old cottage, facing the moon. He couldn’t wish for anything more.

“Yerms!” he called

She turned to face him and greeted him with a smile

“Dae!” she waved at him “Hurry! I have some great news”

He chuckled and ran towards the cottage.

“Ano ba yon?” he said, panting

“You would not believe it!” she squealed

“Sus dami pang sinasabi” he laughed and sat at the wooden bench

“No seriously! I couldn’t believe it myself”

She was pacing back and forth trying to contain her happiness

“Yerms nakakahilo ka!” he laughed “Umupo ka nga dito” he patted the space beside him

“Okay” she sat and held both his hands “Promise me you wouldn’t laugh”

“Luh, bat naman ako tatawa?” he said

“Eh malay mo akalain mo na nagjojoke ako” she pouted

“Hay nako Yerms. Sabihin mo na kasi”

“Well… I got the scholarship!” she screamed

“Holy shi—Seriously!?” Jongdae couldn’t help but stand “Shit, Yerms! I’m so happy for you!”

She couldn’t hold back her tears any longer

“Dae, I’m one step closer to my dreams. I’m so happy”

Jongdae enveloped her into a hug “You deserve it Yerms. You truly deserve it.” He said while caressing her hair

They stayed like that for a while, waiting for Yeri’s tears to subside.

“I couldn’t have done it without you, Dae” she said

“No Yerms, the credits are only yours to take. You worked hard for that scholarship, and now, you have it.”

Yeri broke off their hug

“No, seriously, Dae. I don’t think I could’ve done it kung di ka naniwala sakin. I probably could’ve given up if it weren’t for you.”

“All I did was a little push; you did all the hard work” he chuckled

“Sus” she sniffed “Pahumble ka pa” she chuckled “Pero basta. Thank you Dae. You are my angel”

“And you are mine.” He said in his head

_ “You are my angel.” _

That was the last thing he heard before he woke up from his slumber. His eyes were still heavy. Was it from all the alcohol he drank that night? Or maybe from the tears it brought afterwards? He wasn’t really sure.

He glanced at the wall clock hanging from the adjacent wall. It’s past noon. He’s late. But really, who the hell cares about being late?

He used to be a morning person. He’d always repeat that overused phrase about the bird and the worm. She always finds it funny. But now, he barely had the energy—no, the motivation to even get up from his bed.

And so, he laid there quietly. Staring at the ceiling, thinking about his what ifs, thinking about what could’ve been. His mind wandering through the abyss, hoping that he would find whatever the hell he was looking for.

Hoping to find the one thing he could’ve done.

_ “She’s gone.”  _ He thought  _ “And I haven’t even had the chance to tell her how I truly feel.” _

Yeri left for Canada a few weeks after their meeting. And truthfully, Jongdae couldn’t bear seeing her leave. But he’s her best friend. He couldn’t possibly ask her to stay right? That would be unfair.

That night, when Yeri announced that she got her scholarship, he was supposed to tell her how he truly feels. But what’s the point? She would be leaving anyway. It would be better to avoid anything that might get in her way so he told her nothing.

Maybe that was the worst mistake of his life.

And he might forever blame himself for being weak.

But to him, their friendship is much more important.  _ Her dreams _ are much more important. It’s all that matters to him.

So, he’ll keep his feelings to himself. If that’s the only way he could keep her within his reach, then he’ll do so.

And he’ll always be waiting in that little old cottage. For her.  _ His Yerim Kim. _

**THE END**

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments for our author! <3 You could also leave a like and share with your friends on Twitter! Just look for our festival thread on @exovelvetwrtrs.


End file.
